Meapwater Horizon
by witchinmoonlight
Summary: Sequel to Meap Me in St. Louis. The Chronicles of Meap- Episode 44: Meapwater Horizon. After their adventure in St. Louis, Phineas and Ferb are enjoying their time on the beach. But when an ancient curse is released, chaos reigns throughout the seaside. Phineas and his friends must go to Meap's home planet to find the source of the magic and stop it before it destroys their planet.
1. Intro

Narrator: Long time ago, in a studio in Burbank, California, a ragtag group of animators made a trailer for another... Hey, haven't we heard this before? Anyway, here is the trailer for the next episode.

(the trailer shows an image of a green sea in a purple sky, what appears to be a purple-scaled creature dives back under the water, cut to Candace on the beach with a seashell locket)

Candace: What is this? (she opens the locket, releasing a purple light, cut to Baljeet meditating in his room)

Baljeet: I feel a disturbance in the universe. (Meap is seen with his wife, who is wearing a blond wig)

Meap's wife: The ocean is too dangerous. (cut to Phineas, Ferb and Isabella at Danville Harbor)

Phineas: I don't know Ferb, something isn't right. (Buford is shown giving a nerd a wedgie in his swim trunks, Irving is seeing a purple ray of energy)

Irving: What the heck is that?! (Dr. Doofenshmirtz is shown laughing evilly, Perry appears to be gravely injured, Major Monogram appears to be dead)

Carl: Could this get any worse?! (Linda is seen drinking coconut milk, cut to Norm at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated)

Norm: I made cookies, boss. (they see a blue fin before a creature goes back down under the water)

Isabella: What was that? (fire and frost are spreading across the sand, several people gasp, Suzy rips up some flowers)

Meap: Meap.

Narrator: Some people just never learn, do they? Well then, we now present; Meapwater Horizon.


	2. Part One

Phineas: Ah, such a beautiful day on the beach. (Buford is giving a nerd a wedgie in his swim trunks)

Buford: That'll teach you a lesson.

Phineas: Ouch. That's gotta hurt. (Ferb nods in agreement) Hey, where's Perry?

(Perry is shown is Phineas and Ferb's bedroom, he gets into the phone booth near Ferb's bed, takes out a bell and rings it three times, then the floor drops down, taking the bell with him, he falls into the lair, he looks to the screen, but finds that Major Monogram isn't there, cut to to Linda and Lawrence on the beach, Linda is seen drinking coconut milk)

Linda: I gotta say, I haven't felt this relaxed since our last wedding anniversary.

Lawrence: I agree. If only Love Handel was here... Oh, well, a man can dream, can't he?

Linda: I wonder how the kids are doing back home. (she picks up her cellphone and dials Candace, she hears it ring three times)

Candace(voice-over): Hello, you've reached the phone of Candace Flynn. If I'm not answering, it's probably because I'm trying to bust my bothers. Leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. (Linda hangs up)

Linda: I'm sure everything's fine.

(cut to Candace on the beach finding a seashell locket)

Candace: What is this? (she opens the locket, releasing a purple light, she gasps, she is blasted down, cut to Albert in the Du Bois house with Irving)

Albert: I told you, Irving. I'm in charge while mom and dad are in the Galapagos. (Irving sighs and walks away)

Irving: Worst week of summer vacation ever. (he goes outside and starts humming, while outside, he sees a ray of purple energy) What the heck is that?! (he sees purple energy throughout the sky, back to the beach, Candace is unconscious, fire and frost are shown spreading across the sand, several people gasp and start running away as Isabella arrives)

Isabella: Hey Phineas, what'cha... (she is the deserted beach) doin? (she gasps, seeing the spreading frost and fires on the beach)

Phineas: We gotta get out of here! (he grabs Isabella by the hand, they run away with Ferb, Jeremy, carrying Candace in his arms, escape as the sand turns to frost)

Isabella: I don't understand, what's happening?!

Jeremy: Whatever it is, it can't be good. (the power goes out)

(cut to Perry in his lair with Major Monogram there in person)

Major Monogram: Agent P, there is a lot of trouble going on. All of the beaches in Danville are shown having the coastal water and sand frozen, yet also fires on the beach. There's only one logical explanation for this; Dr. Doofenshmirtz. We believe that he has gone completely mad. We must go to his lair and stop him before he destroys the world. (cut to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc building)

Chorus(singing): Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!

(Dr. Doofenshmirtz is lounging about on a chair, Norm is sweeping the floor)

Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Everything is so peaceful. (a timer beeps)

Norm: I made cookies, boss. (he gets out a rack of chocolate chip cookies)

Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Ah, perfect. The folks at L.O.V.E M.U.F.F.I.N will enjoy these at the upcoming picnic. (Perry, Carl, and Major Monogram bust down the door) What the?! (he sees Major Monogram) Major Monogram?! (he looks at Carl) An intern?! (he looks at Perry) And Perry the Platypus! What are you doing here?

Major Monogram: Why, you should know!

Carl: You're the one responsible for all the frost and fire on the Danville Beaches! You're trying to destroy the world!

Dr. Doofenshmirtz: What?! That's crazy! I haven't done anything. You believe me, Perry the Platypus, right? Am I right? (Perry stares at him blankly)

Major Monogram: You're under arrest, Heinz Doofenshmirtz. (he gets out handcuffs, Dr. Doofenshmirtz steps back)

Dr. Doofenshmirtz: What? You can't arrest me, I haven't done anything wrong! (Norm sets down the tray of cookies)

Norm: All he did was make cookies for L.O.V.E M.U.F.F.I.N.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Not helping!

Carl: Get him! (they charge towards Dr. Doofenshmirtz)

(cut to Baljeet, who is meditating in his room)

Baljeet: I feel a disturbance in the universe. (his phone rings, he opens his eyes and answers it) Hello?

Phineas(voice): Baljeet, get Buford and come to the outside of Better Panda Restaurant immediately.

Baljeet: Why do...

Phineas(voice): Just do it!

Baljeet: Okay, okay, I'm on it! (he hangs up)

(cut to Phineas, Isabella, Ferb, Jeremy and an unconscious Candace at the front of Better Panda, Baljeet and Buford are running, they pant once they reach the entrance)

Baljeet: What's the emergency?

Isabella: Have you not seen the purple rays of light in the sky or the frost and fire on the beaches?

Baljeet: Oh... That's very very bad.

Meap(voice): Indeed it is. (they turn around to find Meap, wearing a red mustache)

Phineas: Meap! It's so nice to see you again!

Jeremy: Hey, I remember you.

Meap: No time to explain, get into my ship, and I'll explain on the way! (they all run into Meap's ship, and it takes off, Candace wakes up)

Candace: Oh, what happened?

Buford: That's what we're about to find out.

Meap: That purple light in the sky is an ancient curse created by a powerful sirenia.

Jeremy: What's a sirenia?

Meap: Your kind knows a mythological creatures called mermaids. Do you know where that legend came from? Sirenias, which are half-fish, half-human creatures. Unlike the mermaids of your stories, they can easily shift from human form to their true form, but it drains them of their energy. They also have powers.

Phineas: What kind of powers?

Meap: It varies. Usually sirenias have two powers, but in some rare cases, they can have three or more abilities. Like this one. The magic released in that purple seashell locket found on the beach had the powers of fire, ice, and light. A dangerous combination of elements and matter.

Candace: I'm going to regret asking this, but why is that bad?

Meap: Because the elements and light are very durable and long-lasting. I can tell because my energy sensor has been going off like crazy. The truly skilled sirenia can put their own life force into their powers, meaning as long as they live their powers will rage on and will spread throughout the planet. Meaning that Earth will eventually be destroyed in... three hours. (they all gasp)


	3. Part Two

(Perry punches Doofenshmirtz in the face, he is knocked into a wall, he gets up and dodge's Carl's fist)

Doofenshmirtz: Seriously, why are you guys blaming me? I don't even know what's going on!

Carl: Don't play dumb, Heinz Doofenshmirtz. We know you're responsible for the fires going in Danville and the frost on the beaches!

Doofenshmirtz: There's ice and fire spreading throughout Danville? (Major Monogram kicks him into the wall, cut to Cutunia, Meap's spaceship lands in front of a big white house)

Meap: Here we are. This is Cutonium Falls. A beautiful city close to a beach. Right this way. (they all exit the spaceship, and take in the pink cloud-like ground they walk on, the enormousness of the mansion, the white fountain with clear water and beautiful gardens)

Phineas: Wow, so this is your house?

Meap: Indeed it is. (he punches in a code, the gate opens then closes behind them after they walk in, they enter through the doors, Meap sees his wife humming to herself) Hello, honey.

Meap's wife: Meap! (she smiles and hugs him) Meap.

Meap: You might want this. (he puts a blond wig on her head)

Meap's wife: Thank you, Meap. It's been a long time since I've spoken the language of humans.

Meap: You're welcome. I wish I could stay, but I can't. We must get to the coastline.

Meap's wife: The coastline? That's a really bad idea. The ocean is too dangerous.

Baljeet: Dangerous? And why is it so?

Meap's wife: Good heavens, child, are you daft? Chaos has been happening near the sea. I think they're might be a Sirenia Civil War doing on down there.

Phineas: Could this be linked back to the events on Earth?

Candace: It has to be.

Buford: How much time do we have?

Meap: I'd say 1200 axons. Or two earth hours and forty five minutes.

Isabella: Then we better move. (they move out, cut to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Perry appears to be gravely injured, Major Monogram falls an unconscious, appearing to be dead)

Carl: No! Major! Could this get any worse?! (Perry falls unconscious, Carl cries) Stop! We surrender!

(Meap, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Candace, Jeremy, Buford and Baljeet are shown at a beach with a green sea and a purple sky)

Meap: There it is. Unifluff Beach. The most popular beach in the entire city.

(Candace sees a creature with a purple tail, it dives under the water, she follows it, she sees that is a Sirenia)

Sirenia: Who... who are you?

Candace: Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm Candace. Are you... a sirenia?

Sirenia: Yes, I am.

Phineas: Candace? Candace? Oh Candace, there you are!

Candace: Oh hi guys. I was just talking to this young sirenia.

Buford: Is she the one responsible for the chaos going on earth?! (Baljeet glares at Buford)

Baljeet: Buford, don't be so accusatory. (he turns to the sirenia) Forgive him, unknown sirenia. He can be a real jerk at times.

Sirenia: It's alright. Compared to Brianne, he's nothing.

Isabella: Who's Brianne?

Sirenia: She's a very powerful sirenia. She was born with all five elements of water, wind, fire, ice and earth, as well as all the matter powers of light, darkness, the stars, moon and sun. She's centuries old and is a highly wanted criminal.

Jeremy: Why, what did she do?

Sirenia: She attempted to overthrow the queen of Sidonia, the sirenia kingdom, which, at the time, was Queen Corrine. Brianne nearly killed Corrine, but thanks to the efforts of her sisters, she was stopped. Brianne was supposed to be executed, but she turned into a human and fled. Sirenias powers are weaker in their human form, but it is still possible for them to be used. We've been trying to find her for ages, with very little luck. We've searched this planet, Earth, and multiple other celestial bodies. More recently, however, she has returned and has threatened Corrine's daughter, Queen Serena with a terrible ultimatum; surrender the throne, or Earth will be destroyed. (they all gasp)

Baljeet: So she's the one causing all of this?! Why?!

Sirenia: There are several reasons. Although this is the original home of the Sirenias, Earth is extremely valuable to the sirenias. Some insist that we should abandon it, yet we need Earth's large oceans, which is three times the size of Cutunia's oceans. If Earth were to be destroyed, not only would they lose territory and resources, but several million sirenias would be lost. I believe Brianne wants all the sirenias on one planet so that she can control them all. Then she wants to take over this planet and drive the Meaplings away. (Meap gasps)

Meap: That's terrible! We have to stop her!

Sirenia: The only way to save Earth is if Queen Serena gives into Brianne's demands.

Baljeet: Or we could destroy Brianne.

Sirenia: Are you out of your mind? She has every power known to my kind! She will not hesitate to kill you!

Baljeet: We may not have a choice!

Buford: Dude, are you ok? This is unlike you.

Baljeet: I'm fine! So where's Brianne hiding?

Sirenia: I'm not sure. The portal between Earth and Cutunia has been closed, so she's here somewhere. But where? (the sun sets, suddenly the purple sirenia is bound in ice chains) Ahh! No use... Powers... fading...

Baljeet: Who's doing this?

Sirenia: Brianne!

(Brianne appears in her human form, her hair is dark blue and in a long ponytail, along with black eyes and an indigo blue dress)

Brianne: You're a traitor, Diane. How could you turn your back on me like this?! After all we had been through?

Diane: I thought you were a good girl! But you lied to me!


	4. Part Three

Author's Notes:

-Once again, I apologize for the long wait for chapters. (Dang writer's block...)

-I plan on doing a sequel to this and possibly another one (the second one would be the equivalent of an hour long special with intro, six parts and credits). I hope you enjoy the last chapter of Meapwater Horizon.

(Suzy rips up some flowers, she sees frost and starts running away screaming, cut back to the heroes, Diane, and Brianne)

Brianne: You are all fools. (she fires a huge blue fireball at them, they are sent flying in different directions)

Meap: Kids, are you alright?

Phineas: I think so. (they see a blue fin before the sirenia goes back down the water)

Isabella: We're fine, Meap. But how are we going to stop Brianne?

Baljeet: Isn't it obvious? We must pursue her down into the ocean.

Buford: How are we supposed to do that, genius? We can't breathe water.

Baljeet: True, but Dianne can. (he punches the ice to no avail) Buford, help me out here! (Buford punches the ice)

Diane: On that you're right. I can extend this power to others. (she fires blue beams at them) It'll allow you to breathe underwater and stay dry. We must hurry. Time is of the essence!

(they follow Diane into the water)

Phineas: Where's Brianne?

Isabella: Over there! (she points to Brianne, who is swimming away)

Meap: She's getting away!

Brianne: You fools! You can not hope to stop me! (she fires gusts of water at them, most of them dodge, Isabella is hit but is grabbed by Phineas, Candace is knocked out and sinks to the ground)

Jeremy: Candace!

Meap: Take her to shore, we'll handle the situation. (Jeremy swims upward with Candace in his arms)

Diane: Let me see if I can reason with her. (she swims far ahead of them and blasts Brianne down with a water ball) Brianne, your desire for power has gone way too far! So stop this conquest now, or face the consequences!

Brianne: Why do you fight me? (she throws a fireball at her, Diane creates a fire shield)

Diane: I know why you desire power, but it's not Corrine's fault that mother died in the war.

Brianne: Yes it is! She was drafted! And for that, Corrine and her descendants will pay!

Phineas: They're... they're sisters.

Diane: Maternal half-sisters actually. (she dodges Brianne's ice beam)

Buford: Remind me, how much time do we have until earth is destroyed?

Meap: 30 Earth minutes.

Baljeet: We have to stop her! (he swims farther ahead, cut to Carl carrying Major Monogram and Perry outside of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, he places them on the ground)

Carl: That was too close... Sir, wake up! Major Monogram! Monogram! (Perry wakes up, makes platypus noises and stands up, weakly, with his fedora on, he takes off his hat in respect, Major Monogram wakes up, gasping for air) Sir, you're alive! (Perry smiles and puts his fedora back on)

Major Monogram: Ugh... My head... It turns out Doofenshmirtz isn't responsible.

Carl: But if he isn't responsible for the apocalypse, then who is?

Major Monogram: I don't know. (they look around, seeing people frozen in blocks of ice, they see ice trails creep up on them) But this looks like it might be the end. If this is the end, I want to tell you both... It's been an honor working with you. (the trio are frozen in ice blocks, cut to Candace and Jeremy on the shore)

Candace: Ow, what happened?

Jeremy: You got knocked out. Now it's up to Phineas to stop Brianne before she destroys the world. (cut back to Phineas and friends, who are still chasing Brianne)

Isabella: How do we stop her?!

Ferb: We must destroy her, or she will destroy us.

Phineas: I don't know Ferb, something doesn't seem right.

Brianne: Give it up, foolish mortals! (she throws a fire beam at them, everyone is hit but Baljeet, she surrounds herself, Dianne and Baljeet in an ice dome surrounded by fire on the outside of the dome that doesn't melt the ice) I won't have interference! You're all alone, Dianne!

Baljeet: That's what you think, Brianne! (she gasps)

Brianne: How did you get in here?

Baljeet: That matters not! (he punches Brianne)

Dianne: Young child, are you crazy? Brianne will kill you! (Brianne uses a gust of wind to knock him into the wall, he falls to the floor)

Baljeet: So? She'll try and maim you as well! (he gets up, and barely dodges being hit with a pile of rocks, she fires several beams of light and darkness at them, Dianne and Baljeet barely dodge)

Buford: Baljeet! (he punches the barrier only to get hurt by the fire and strength of the ice) OW!

Meap: Are you ok, Buford? (he nods yes despite his expression of terrible pain in his fist, Brianne throws sunbeams and moonbeams at Dianne, knocking her to the ground)

Phineas: I hate to say it, but it looks like Baljeet is on his own. We can't do anything. (Baljeet is dodging star shards)

Isabella: He's not alone, Dianne's there. (she points to Dianne, who is getting up, Baljeet sees a reflection of a sirenia with loose purple hair, blue eyes and a purple tail on a cracked mirror, he picks up the mirror as Dianne is knocked out with a fire attack, she screams before falling unconscious) Dianne! (Brianne laughs evilly)

Brianne: If my sister couldn't stop me, what makes you think that you can? (she combines all of her powers into a single stream of magic) It's over, puny earth boy! (she fires at him, he uses the mirror to deflect the attack back to her) What? What is this?! (she looks at the mirror and gasps) The Mirror of Backlash? It reflects any attack back to the user. How did you find it?

Baljeet: That matters not, vile mermaid! Your own attack is destroying you as we speak! This madness ends here and now!

Brianne: No, no, no! (the energy destroys her, and she turns into bubbles, the barriers around Baljeet and Dianne fall, the frost and fire on the earth disappears, saving the Earth, everyone is unfrozen, cut to Baljeet, the mirror shatters and he blacks out, he wakes up in a palace) Ow... where am I? (he sees Dianne awake along with another sirenia in a fancy palace)

Sirenia: I see you're awake, young one.

Baljeet: Who are you?

Serena: I'm Serena, Queen of Sidonia. I heard from Meap about your brave battle against Brianne. I can not thank you enough. Had it not been for you, Earth would have been destroyed and or I would have been overthrown.

Baljeet: You're welcome. I just knew I had to stop her. (Candace, Jeremy, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford and Meap are seen)

Buford: Congratulations, Baljeet!

Phineas: I suppose we must get back to Earth.

Dianne: The portal in between Earth and Cuntunia is now open. I can take you there.

Isabella: That would be lovely.

Serena: Goodbye young earthlings. You will always be welcome here. (they are shown leaving the palace, Dianne is at the portal, leaving Baljeet and Dianne there)

Dianne: Baljeet, if you ever have spare time, contact me. Here's my number. (she hands a card to him)

Baljeet: I'll come back. Although I can't say when. (he enters the portal, it shuts down by the other sirenias, leaving Dianne there, she smiles)


	5. Credits

Narrator: And now, a trailer for the next episode's adventure.

(Ferb is seen glaring at Minor Monogram, Baljeet is with his friends in Phineas and Ferb's backyard)

Baljeet: Is it possible for this day to get any weirder? Oh wait, why am I saying that? (Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Peter the Panda are in the middle of the ocean on a small fishing boat)

Dr. Doofenshmirtz: This can't be right. How did I get lost with a panda? (Vanessa sees something glowing bright red and follows it, she gasps, cut to Meap, Isabella, Phineas, and Ferb)

Meap: I can't help but think that something strange is going on here.

Isabella: But who, or what... could possibly be behind all this? (cut to Mitch in prison with his hands on the bars)

Mitch: What? She's alive? Where is she? (cut to a woman with white hair, speaking to Vanessa)

Woman: Why wouldn't you join us? (cut to Isabella, who is heard gasping)

Isabella: Grandma? (cut to Dr. Doofenshmirtz)

Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Something isn't what it seems.

Narrator: The Chronicles of Meap, episode 46. (Meap is shown on top of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated)

Meap: Meap.

Narrator: Meap of Faith. (cut to Ferb outside Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated)

Ferb: She's joined the dark side?


End file.
